


My Love is Easy to Carry

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t blame Joseph for collapsing as he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love is Easy to Carry

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m reverting back to lame titles…

He didn’t blame Joseph for collapsing as he did. Sebastian himself was near that point as well but if they were to make it out of this hell alive, at least one of them had to be alert.

Glancing down, he admired Joseph’s peaceful face, the only peace he found in the hell of this place. A young man that looked younger with his eyes closed and breathing evenly. The younger man lay secured in his arms, Sebastian unconsciously holding Joseph closer to his chest then he had meant to but the rhythmic thumping of Sebastian’s heart helped keep Joseph in sleeps pull.

He also knew this was the only way he and Joseph would stay together, who they wouldn’t get separated like they had before. “…Seb?”

He glanced down again, Joseph’s eyes partly open as they looked up at him. “Awake?”

“A bit…” he looked around. “Where are we?”

“No fuckin’ idea.”

Joseph nodded then slowly realized where he was. “You’re carrying me?”

“Yeah. Wasn’t gonna leave you behind.”

“Well, I can walk now.”

“You can but I won’t let you.”

“Why?”

“One, we can’t get separated this way and two, I’ll like having you close.”

Joseph looked away then reached up to wrap his arms around Sebastian’s neck a moment later. “Fine.” he muttered. “But if you need to run, put me down. I’ll only slow you down that way.”

“Fine.” he grunted but as he continued to carry his partner, a half smile broke out feeling a kiss to his cheek. He shifted Joseph in his arms and didn’t put his partner down until he needed too, even then, his heart would always carry his love for his partner.


End file.
